


Little Sweetheart

by YestardayLove



Series: Prompts ! [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk Ian Gallagher, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YestardayLove/pseuds/YestardayLove
Summary: "I think I'll stay right here," Ian smiles as Mickey turns to look back at him. "Oh my God Mickey.""What," Mickey replies, concerned as to why Ian sounded so distraught."Your eyes are so pretty. They're so blue it's fucking crazy," Ian exclaimed.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Prompts ! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	Little Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ThatOneCoffeeSpaz: (on Wattpad) "I like the idea of Ian calling Mickey pet names like Baby or Sweetheart and of course Mickey gets all "cut the queer shit." Or "say it again fuckface." But in actuality he melts at them and loves it and Ian can tell and likes to tease him with it. Can be smut or fluffy"

Ian was annoying when he drank. He was sloppy, clingy, and talked too fucking much.

Mickey had no problem with him being clingy, but everything else was fucking annoying.

"Mickey, I miss you," Ian says as he sits next to Mickey. Turning in the chair so he could look at him.

"You went to the bathroom," Mickey chuckles.

"Doesn't fucking matter," Ian says opening another beer.

Mickey just rolled his eyes. "You're not done yet?"

"Nope," Ian says, popping the 'p'.

"Yeah okay," Mickey says rolling his eyes.

"You know, you're beautiful Mick," Ian says staring at Mickey's face.

"Shut up Gallagher," Mickey says rolling his eyes, trying not to blush.

"Seriously Mickey. You're fucking gorgeous baby," Ian says glaring intensely at Mickey. Analysing all of Mickey's features.

"Shut up with the queer shit Gallagher," Mickey replies, trying not to show that what Ian said had an affect on him.

"Mickey, shut up and let me love you," Ian says as he takes another drink of his beer.

"Fuck off Gallagher," Mickey turns away from Ian, trying not to let the blush that was spreading across his face show.

"Are you blushing? Is _the_ Mickey Milkovich blushing," Ian says scooting closer to Mickey. Ian reaches out to touch Mickey's face and Mickey just rolls his eyes again.

"Fuck off."

"I think I'll stay right here," Ian smiles as Mickey turns to look back at him. "Oh my God Mickey."

"What," Mickey replies, concerned as to why Ian sounded so distraught.

"Your eyes are so pretty. They're so blue it's fucking crazy," Ian exclaimed.

"Don't fucking call me pretty."

"Why not Mick? You're literally the prettiest boy I've ever seen."

"That's so fucking gay."

"Mickey _you're_ gay," Ian says like Mickey didn't already know. "Very gay. Mick you're a bottom. Did you forget?"

"Gallagher I'm going to sock the shit out of you," Mickey says as his cheeks tint a deeper shade of pink. He was practically red.

"You wouldn't dare," Ian gasps.

"Ian shut the fuck up."

"Why Mickey? You don't wanna hear about how fucking gorgeous you are? So fucking sexy Mick-"

"Okay we're gonna go home," Mickey stands up and Ian does too.

"Bye everyone. I'm gonna go and fuck-"

"Have a nice night," Mickey pulls Ian towards the door and tries to ignore the laughs he heard. "Never letting you drink again."

"You're no fun."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ❤️ i hope you enjoyed


End file.
